<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witchers Bare More Than Teeth by Superherogeek1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867026">Witchers Bare More Than Teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1'>Superherogeek1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All my witcher fics [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Good Parent Jaskier | Dandelion, Good Parent Lambert, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Vesemir (The Witcher), Past Child Murder, Purring Witchers (The Witcher), Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Lambert (The Witcher), They're a Different Species, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Witchers aren't mutants, Witchers can Conceive, aiden lives, witcher anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier gets a letter from Eskel a few months after the fight on the mountain asking to meet up. <br/>when they do, Eskel gives Jaskier the news that not only changes his life but his entire world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All my witcher fics [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491711">The Blood of The Wolf</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim">QueenOfRohirrim</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an warm late-spring day when Jaskier received an urgent message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Master Bard Jaskier,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hello, I'm writing in regards to my brother, Geralt, something important has come to our pack's attention and we feel you should know. Please meet me at Hangbok Tavern in Ard Carraigh by the day of the next full moon. This is urgent. Please make haste. Geralt needs your help.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Eskel the Dragon of Kaer Morhen </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier reads the letter over in shock before running and grabbing his packs and his lute and sprinting to the stables. He hops on Pegasus and gallops out of Oxenfurt. The next full moon was 3 days away. He needs to get to Hangbok tavern.</p><hr/><p>Upon arriving Jaskier sees a bulky witcher pacing outside the tavern and runs up.</p><p>"I'm here. I'm Jaskier. What's going on with Geralt?" Jaskier pants making the witcher look up in relief and smile softly.</p><p>"Follow me this isn't a conversation for listening ears." Eskel says before leading Jaskier to a quiet alley.</p><p>"Please don't take offense but did you and Geralt have sex at all before your fight on the mountain?" Eskel asked softly.</p><p>"Um yeah, actually. A few times. Why? Why does that have anything to do with anything." Jaskier growls but stops when Eskel presses his palms to his eyes and groans.</p><p>"He didn't tell you?" Eskel groans in exasperation before sighing and gesturing to a box behind Jaskier.</p><p>"Sit down please." </p><p>Once Jaskier was sitting down, Eskel knelt down and took Jaskier's hands.</p><p>"I'm going to tell you something but I need your word you don't tell anyone you don't trust with your life. You can tell your close friends and family but this is important that we keep it secret. At least for as long as we can. With the circumstances, it probably won't be a secret for long but it needs to be kept quiet for now.</p><p>"I understand. You have my word." </p><p>"Alright. When the first witchers were created they were made by mages but that wasn't the case for the rest of us. Truth is Bard that there's a reason we tell everyone we're sterile and that's because we can't sire children outside of other witchers. We can't cross the species barrier but humans… well they can sire children in us. Witchers are different anatomically. We all have a dick and a cunt and womb. Humans think we're just mutated humans but we're not. We're a completely different species." Eskel says quietly.</p><p>"Are you trying to tell me Geralt is pregnant and I'm the father?" Jaskier croaks.</p><p>"Yes. You have to know that he didn't mean anything on the mountain. Pregnant witchers snap and snarl and weep even more than pregnant women do. He misses his mate, Jaskier, and I can't listen to him cry for you in his sleep anymore. Please. Come with me to Kaer Morhen." Eskel begs.</p><p>"Alright. Let's go." Jaskier says. He takes a deep breath and stands up and allows Eskel to lead him and Pegasus out of Ard Carraigh.</p><hr/><p>A couple days later, Eskel and Jaskier arrive at kaer morhen and as they enter the main hall, a loud pained scream rips through the air.</p><p>"FUCK!" Eskel curses and grabs Jaskier and runs towards the sound. Eskel and Jaskier arrive at a heavy wooden door and Jaskier could hear Geralt inside crying. Eskel puts Jaskier down and knocks lightly before pulling the door open.</p><p>Jaskier gasps lightly when he sees inside. An older witcher was sat beside Geralt and was wiping his brown with a damp cloth. Geralt was propped up naked on the bed his hair clung to his neck and face and he was writhing in agony as a contraction hit. His stomach was still swollen with their babe. Jaskier gulps and walks over and sits down on the side of the bed facing Geralt. Eskel walks over to the side of the room where another witcher was sitting against the wall with his knees drawn up and his head in his arms. Eskel knelt down in front of the other witcher and pulled him to his chest before carrying him out of the room.</p><p>"I'm here. I'm here, love." Jaskier murmurs and pushes the sweaty hair out of Geralt's closed eyes before cupping his cheek. Geralt's eyes flutter open and look up to meet Jaskier's with a pained whine.</p><p>"Jask…You're here." Geralt whimpers and leans against his hand.</p><p>"I am and I already forgive you. I know you didn't mean it. I'm so proud of you, love. You're doing so well." Jaskier says softly. Then an contraction hit and Geralt cried out and flopped back and let out a sob as the pain left again.</p><p>"Geralt, I'm gonna check how dilated you are ok?" The older witcher says soothingly before getting up and looking between Geralt's legs.</p><p>"Alright. Pup, I need you to push on the next contractions. Okay?" The older witcher says, making Geralt nod.</p><hr/><p>For the next 5 hours Jaskier sat by Geralt's side as he pushed their babe out. Jaskier was starting to worry when with one final scream Geralt gave a mighty push and a loud shrill cry echoed through the halls. Geralt collapses back and pants softly.</p><p>"What is it?" Jaskier asks softly.</p><p>"A boy. All witchers are born boys. That's why all child surprises we get are girls." </p><p>The older witcher a low chuckles and wraps the pup in a blanket and looks down at him with a smile.</p><p>"Papa." Geralt mutters tiredly and holds out his arms. Vesemir hums softly and lays the baby against Geralt's chest and Jaskier watches as Geralt sniffs the tuff of white hair on the baby's head before he starts purring and nuzzling his pup. Jaskier goes to touch the babe as well but Vesemir stops him.</p><p>"Let them be for a few minutes. It's important for them to bond after the birth. You can hold him after Geralt falls asleep."  Vesemir mutters before going over to Geralt's side and brushing Geralt's hair back.</p><p>"Proud of you, pup." Vesemir mutters and presses a kiss to Geralt's hair. Jaskier smiles softly and sits up by Geralt's shoulder and leans against his arm.</p><p>"Proud of you, love. He may not have been planned but I still love him and you." Jaskier says softly before hooking a finger under Geralt's chin and pressing a light kiss to Geralt's lips.</p><p>"I love you too." Geralt mutters tiredly before his face scrunched up and he tenses.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Jaskier whimpers.</p><p>"It's just the afterbirth. It's perfectly normal." Vesemir says before helping to deliver the placenta.</p><p>Once the placenta is removed, Vesemir and jaskier work to clean Geralt up as much as possible while Geralt continues to nuzzle the pup while trying to contain his sniffles and sobs of happiness.</p><p>"What are we gonna name him?" Jaskier asks softly as he brushes a few fingers across the squirming but quiet pup's head.</p><p>"Eric." Geralt mutters as he looks down at the pup.</p><p>"I think it suits him." Jaskier whispers. Eric starts to whimper and Geralt moves him slightly and helps him latch onto his breast. Eric suckles to his heart's content and the Vesemir and Jaskier watch as Geralt hums lightly and drifts off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier takes off his doublet and takes Eric once he's done and cradles him to his chest. He rocks softly and hums a lullaby as Eric drifts off to sleep.</p><p>"You're a natural." Vesemir whispers.</p><p>"Thank you. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Julian Alfred Pankratz Viscount de Lettenhove but I prefer Jaskier." Jaskier whispers back before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Eric's head.</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Vesemir, I'm these three pup's birth father."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you. So I've met Eskel but who was that other witcher?"</p><p>"That was Lambert, my youngest. He's pregnant too. He's just now starting to even show though. He's still got about 5 months. His mate was killed by another witcher about 3 month ago so he's struggling. He died before Lambert even knew he was pregnant." Vesemir answers with a sigh. </p><p>"Oh. I'm so sorry. Poor guy." Jaskier mutters sadly. Vesemir hums softly with a nod.</p><hr/><p>While Geralt and Eric slept, Vesemir and Jaskier talk quietly about their lives. </p><p>"So, Geralt told us you're a professor at Oxenfurt. How do you like it?" Vesemir asks softly. However, instead of answering Jaskier swears.</p><p>"Fuck! My students!" Jaskier hisses in anger at himself.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Vesemir asks curiously.</p><p>"I was in such a rush to get to Eskel that I completely forgot to let anyone know I was leaving." Jaskier groans softly.</p><p>"We can send a crow." Geralt suddenly speaks up tiredly. Jaskier twirls around to see Geralt smiling up at him with hooded eyes.</p><p>"Hey love. How do you feel?" Jaskier whispers and shifts Eric so he can cup Geralt's cheek in his hand.</p><p>"Tired but happy." Geralt mutters before reaching for Eric.</p><p>"Come on, pup, you need to wake up and eat." Geralt mumbles and taps his finger against Eric's mouth. After a few seconds blue eyes open and stare up at Geralt.</p><p>"He has my eyes." Jaskier croaks happily as Eric latches onto his nipple and sucks down his lunch greedily.</p><p>"Aye. All witcher pups are born with their sire's eye color but during puberty. The more Witchery traits grow in. Their pupils change shape, the color changes to the distinctive golden color that all witchers have. Their fangs grow in too." Geralt says as he looks down at Eric with a tearful smile.</p><p>"You really are a natural at this." Jaskier says as he sits down next to Geralt's shoulder and wraps an arm around Geralt's shoulder.</p><p>"He isn't my first born, Jask." Geralt mutters sadly.</p><p>"What?" Jaskier croaks and looks Geralt in the eyes.</p><p>"Lucas was born a few months before the sacking. Humans and mages came in and started slaughtering everyone. By the time I could get to his room, I found a group of humans standing over his crib.. They pinned me to the ground and made me watch as they killed him in front of me. My rage and grief nearly brought the keep down." Geralt whimpers. Jaskier gapes in horror as Geralt trembles as he stares unseeingly out the window.</p><p>"Pup, hey. Breathe. Come on." Vesemir says softly and geralt snaps back to the present with a gasp. Jaskier gathers Geralt to him and rocks him slowly as his mate cries against his shoulder. Eric starts to whimper between them and Vesemir takes him silently so Geralt can clutch at his mate and let everything out.</p><hr/><p>The sounds of sobs alert Eskel and Lambert to a problem and when they both arrive, Vesemir leads them both out.</p><p>"He's having a hard time. He misses Lucas." Vesemir mutters before offering Eric to Lambert. </p><p>"I don't want him." Lambert scoffs and steps back.</p><p>"Lambert, take him. You'll have your own in a few months. You need the practice." Eskel sighs and takes Eric from Vesemir and cradles him gently.</p><p>"What's his name?" Eskel asks softly.</p><p>"Eric."</p><p>"Welcome to the world, Eric. I'm your uncle Eskel." Eskel coos before lambert sighs and takes the baby from Eskel's arms.</p><p>"And I'm your Uncle Lambert. Welcome to the world, Pup. I'm sure you'll grow just as disappointed in it as I am." Lambert chuckles and instinctively starts rocking back and forth, humming softly before leaning down to nuzzle at Eric's white hair. At the show of affection, Eskel and Vesemir share a look and smile at Lambert's softness.</p><hr/><p>Later that evening, after a few doses of white honey, Geralt was healed enough to walk around and get some food and go down to the hot spring to clean up. </p><p>He and Jaskier would leave again for Oxenfurt in a months but for now, Eskel and Vesemir would continue on the path while Jaskier, Eric, Geralt and Lambert stayed within the safety of Kaer Morhen's walls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I said I'd get Aiden and Lambert into chapter 2 or 3 but it'll probably be in chapter 4 or 5. I have half the chapter written but chapter 3 will be Lettenhove!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A Couple months go by and Geralt returns to his normal weight and strength. Baby fat was worked off in high intensity spars with Eskel and Vesemir. Eric grew too quickly in Jaskier's opinion but Vesemir assured the bard that it was normal. Witchers were not humans and took less time to mature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Witcher pups take around 10 years to fully mature into full grown Witchers." He had said. With this news in mind, Jaskier made it his mission to make the most of Eric's childhood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That included taking him to Lettenhove to meet his grandparents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was mid afternoon and Jaskier was searching for his mate and son around the keep. When he entered the library, Jaskier could barely contain his coo when he saw the adorable picture in front of him. Inside the library, laying on a plush sofa was Geralt and Eric. Geralt was shirtless and asleep with Eric napping on his chest. Jaskier walks over and gently brushes Geralt's hair out of his eyes and whispers softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geralt, darling. Wake up. We need to talk about something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hummed softly and looks up at him with hooded eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey. What's up." Geralt rumbles tiredly, scrubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to talk to you about going to Lettenhove. Vesemir's making lunch so I thought we could talk before going down." Jaskier says with a smile. Geralt gives a soft purr at the scent of happy and love surrounding Jaskier and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want your parents to meet him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. He is after all my only heir. I am a Viscount remember." Jaskier says earning a chuckle and a hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you take him? I want to show you something." Geralt asks curiously, nodding down at Eric. Jaskier nods and gently picks Eric up and cradles the sleeping child in his arms while Geralt sits up and stretches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on." Geralt says qs he stands up and leads them to their room. He grabs a shirt, puts on his armor, his swords, and grabs his potion bag, Jaskier's lute and travel bag and a go bag he had made for Eric before motioning Jaskier down to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside Geralt goes over and whispers so ething in Vesemir's ear who nods softly and presses a kiss to Geralt's temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So. There's something that I need to show you all." Geralt says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it Wolf?" Eskel asks softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you all remember Yennefer? Well, I didn't want to tell anyone until I knew for sure but everytime she came here or she and I went off somewhere. We weren't fucking. We didn't a romantic or sexual relationship of any kind." Geralt says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what did you spend all that time doing?" Jaskier asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was teaching me how to use my connection to choas. Papa knows because I had to find out a little about my sire to understand what was happening." Geralt said before taking a deep breath and focusing on a mug that was on the table in front of him. The mug suddenly disappears only to suddenly reappear in Geralt's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah!!" Lambert gasps before tossing a knife at Geralt's shoulder. Geralt just threw his hands up and the knife stopped and floated in mid air. Then with a flick of his hand, it became a crow. The crow flew over to sit on Geralt's outstretched arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaskier, write a message to your parents. Tell them we'll stop by either today or tomorrow." Geralt said, before taking Eric who had started whimpering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to go meet Grandpa and Grandma, Pup?" Geralt asks curiously before blowing a razzbarry into Eric's stomach, making Eric laugh brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mamamama!" Eric babbles and pats Geralt's face with a laugh. Geralt tears up and smiles widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah baby. I'm Mama." Geralt says softly before pulling Eric to him to kiss his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good job Pup!" Eskel cheers and plucks Eric from his arms and spins in a circle. Eric laughs and claps happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then Jaskier came running back in with a note that he tied to the crows leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go to Lettenhove noble manor." Geralt says and presses a finger to the grow's head. The crow's eyes glowed and it flew out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, Jaskier, Eric and I are gonna go portal to Cintra, pick up our child surprise and head to Lettenhove. I felt a ripple from the bond. Something is wrong with the princess. We'll portal back here in a few days." Geralt said, taking Eric and sitting him on his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mutters a small spell and a portal opens infront of them. Jaskier grabs his hand and they step through together and see that they're inside the catacombs underneath the castle. the Geralt fishes a crystal pendant out of pocket and holds it out to Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If something goes wrong. Take Eric and go get a inn room at the inn we stayed at before. If I don't return in 2 days, smash this. It'll take you and anything or anyone you're touching straight back to Kaer Morhen." Geralt says and Jaskier takes it and puts it in his pocket before reaching up to kiss Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt hands Eric to Jaskier and they silently creep down the hallway when suddenly Geralt freezes and draws his sword. He swings around a corner but stops dead when the sword almost hits Mousesack's throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mousesack. Fuck. You know you can't sneak up on me like that." Geralt breathes before handing his sword to Jaskier and looking at Eric and frowning slightly.  Mousesack watches as Geralt licks his thumb and wipe a smudge of dirt off the white haired child's cheek then plucks the child from Jaskier's arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mama?" Eric whimpers and Geralt presses a kiss to the curly white hair making Mousesack gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought witchers were sterile." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are. To human women. Human men can sire in us though. Witchers are different anatomically. We can all bare children and we can sire children in other witchers." Geralt said with a soft smile at Jaskier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mousesack, meet Jaskier and I's son, Eric. He's 3 months old." Geralt says and nuzzles Eric's neck making him giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, before Mousesack could answer. Sounds of football steps reached Geralt's ears. Geralt's head snapped up and his eyes widened slightly see in the dark. Mousesack watches as Geralt's lips curled up to expose fangs and growled lowly and pushed a dagger to Mousesack's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU WERE FOLLOWED!" Geralt roared before handing Eric to Jaskier and grabbing his sword. Jaskier gave his own growl and shifted so Eric was between he and Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The assassins all stride towards Geralt but stop in their track, unsure of what to do when they see the seething witcher covering a small whimpering white haired child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, baby. It's gonna be okay." They hear the witcher mumbles and reach behind him and stroke the child's hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using the distraction, Mousesack portals them all away. They end up in a dimly lit hallway and Geralt immediately picks Eric up into his hands and holds him tightly. Mousesack watches as Geralt shakily runs his hands through Eric's hair and down his back and pulls frantic lungfuls of Eric's scent while Eric cries into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh. It's okay, baby. It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you." Geralt mutters, as he tries to comfort not only Eric but also himself. Geralt make a soft whimper sound and presses his lips to Eric's head for a long moment. Jaskier presses to Geralt's side and nuzzles against the side of Geralt's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, love. No one's gonna hurt him." Jaskier whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come, Queen Calanthe is talking with Cirilla right now. We must go now." Mousesack says before teleporting them all into the room where Calanthe Eist and Cirilla where.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Butcher! Leave! You were forbidden from returning." Calanthe yells and pulls Cirilla behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I here to claim my child surprise, your Highness. Do not make me use force because I am permitted by law to use force if you deny me. And even a queen is not allowed to break the law." Geralt says tonelessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you need Cirilla?! You have another stolen child right there!" Calanthe yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eric is not stolen. He is my son by blood. Last we saw each other you said you would rather die than bow to a law made by men. Men, who haven't born a child. Well, news flash Calanthe. Witchers aren't humans. We all have a womb. We all have a prick. Witchers can sire amongst witchers but human men can sire in us as well. Jaskier is Eric's father, I'm his mother. I carried him from the 6 month generation period that all witchers have. I birthed him and fed him. And yes, if I had to let Eric go with someone I knew could protect him, it would break my heart but I'd let him go. Nilfgaard is in your land with siege weapons. Do not give your a war on two fronts." Geralt says firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this time, Cirilla steps out from behind Calanthe and cocks her in curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You. You're him, my destiny. I dream about you all the time. I felt your pain. During his birth, and the happiest afterwards." Cirilla says quietly before running into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe and eist watch as Geralt gives a happy purr and presses his nose and mouth to her hair as he wraps his free arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Pup. I'm Geralt of Rivia or as your new brother calls me, Mama." Geralt mutters against her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi Mama. I'm Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, But I prefer Ciri." Ciri says with a smile qs she nuzzles his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'm Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount of Lettenhove AKA Jaskier, You're new papa if you'd like." Jaskier says as he hugs Ciri to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri relishes in the loving hold and feels tears sting her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had forgotten what a Father's hug felt like." Ciri croaks against him and pushes clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh darling." Jaskier coos and presses a kiss to her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cub?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cirilla looks over to see Eist stepping forward, holding out his hand. Geralt growled lowly and bared his teeth and pulled Ciri behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My. Pup." He seethed but Cirilla takes his hand pulls him forward towards Eist. She lets go of his hand to hug Eist and Calanthe tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If war really is coming, let mama take me with him. He'll keep me safe. I'll visit when the war is over. I love you guys." Ciri says before turning and running into Geralt's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then in a burst of light, they all teleported away.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>